wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Trędowata/I/17
Kategoria:Trędowata XVII Czerwony brek z szosy wytoczył się na boczną drogę, wysadzaną po bokach topolami. Kara czwórka rwała tęgiego kłusa, migały w słońcu brązy uprzęży, dzwoniły bogate rzędy, konie parskały wyrzucając łbami. Ranek był orzeźwiający, pełen świeżych powiewów i nasiąkły rosą po nocnym deszczu. Tu i ówdzie na drodze błyszczały małe lusterka wody. Wysokie przydrożne topole i łany zbóż wykąpane zbierały na liście i kłosy mnóstwo złotych promieni. Kurz leżał, przybity wilgocią, w powietrzu nie unosił się najmniejszy pyłek. Cały świat wyglądał jak niepokalanie czysty namiot z błękitnych iluzji, białych muślinów, złotych nici i brylantowych ozdób. Ptaki, zwilżając gardła rosą, zbieraną z liści, śpiewały rozgłośnie. Skrzyp koników polnych dźwięczał ostro, lecz wesoło. Wszędzie powietrze, powietrze... powietrze! Bezmiar – nieskończoność! Błękit, kryształ bezpylny, rosisty, działał i na dusze ludzkie. W breku nie było cieniów i nieprzyjaznych pyłków, tylko ożywcza rosa wesela, przeźroczystych uśmiechów. Śpiewały ptaki, konie parskały, ludzie śmiali się i bawili. Brek połyskiwał w słońcu czerwienią, jaśniały suknie pań, twarze zaróżowił zdrowy rumieniec poranku. Kara czwórka pędziła, jakby konie miały skrzydła. Brek chwiał się i huśtał na resorach. – Panie Waldemarze, pan nas dziś wyrzuci, zanim dojedziemy do Głębowicz – zawołała hrabianka Paula Ćwilecka, siedząca po prawej stronie breku między hrabią Trestką i młodym Wilhelmem Szeligą, bratem panny Rity. Spod ogromnego kapelusza spojrzała zalotnie na swych sąsiadów, potem na siedzącego naprzeciw barona Weyhera i szczebiotała znowu: – Który z panów pragnie zastąpić ordynata w powożeniu, niech podniesie dłoń do góry. – Proszę się nie fatygować, bo ja się zastąpić nie dam – zawołał z kozła Waldemar. – My pana zrzucimy. – Ciekawym, jak? – Po prostu zejdzie pan na naszą prośbę. – Nie, ja nie jestem taki grzeczny. – Wszystko to przez pannę Ritę. Pan Waldemar pysznie jedzie, tylko pani tam niepotrzebna – wołał Trestka. Oparł się o poręcz kozła, pochylił głowę, jakby chcąc zajrzeć w twarz Ricie. Ale spiorunowała go wzrokiem. – Siedź pan cicho, kiedy panu dobrze. A nie, to marsz na koniec breku. – Chyba siądę na kolanach pana Wilhelma... – Pomieścicie się państwo. Zresztą Wiluś przejdzie na pańskie miejsce. – Protestuję! Mnie tu dobrze – odparł student wznosząc oczy na siedzącą naprzeciw Stefcię. – A co? widzi pani? Panu Wilusiowi tam dobrze, a mnie tu dobrze. Tylko brak pani na vis-a-vis. – Bardzo ładnie! – oburzyła się Lucia. – To znaczy, że ja nie jestem vis-a-vis. – Jest pani, mais oui!mais oui! (fr.)– ależ tak! Tylko pannie Ricie nie do twarzy na koźle. – Ale jeszcze mniej na vis-a-vis pana! – odcięła się młoda panna. – Ja państwa pogodzę – wtrąciła się Paula. – Niech pan Trestka odbierze lejce z rąk ordynata i będziecie wprawdzie nie vis-a-vis, lecz â côte...â côte... (fr.) – obok (siebie) – Na pewno niezadługo leżelibyśmy w rowie – zaśmiała się Rita. – Voilà! c’est le mot!Voilà! c’est le mot! (fr.) – Oto właściwe słowo! W rowie – wtrącił baron Weyher – z uśmiechem na wąskich ustach. Trestka rzucił mu złe spojrzenie. – Najlepiej niech pan baron powozi w asystencji panny Pauli – odciął się zirytowany. – Raczej ja w asystencji barona. Omylił się pan. Trestka machnął ręką, jakby mówiąc: “Mało mię to obchodzi”. – No więc dobrze? – spytał głośno. – Ja nie chcę. Tam na koźle pewnie błoto bryzga. Nie lubię być blisko koni – rzekła hrabianka. – Ja również nie powożę. Tego sportu nie uprawiam – wysylabizował baron. – Ale może moja sąsiadka i pan Wilhelm?... Stefcia pokręciła głową. – Niepotrzebnie o tym rozprawiamy, bo pan ordynat dowiezie nas do miejsca i jak sam mówi, nie da się zastąpić. – Dziękuję pani za poparcie – zawołał Waldemar. – Zresztą my będziemy śpiewali – rzekł Wiluś. – Doprawdy? – spytała hrabianka Paula mrużąc oczki. – To dopiero projekt – wtrąciła Stefcia. – Ale niebawem w czyn się zmieni. Więc co pani woli? – Ich liebe dichIch liebe dich (niem.) – Kocham cię czy Du liebst mich?Du liebst mich (niem.) – Kochasz mnie – ozwał się Trestka. – Najpewniej: Wir lieben unsWir lieben uns (niem.) – Kochamy się – dodała, śmiejąc się, Paula. – My będziemy śpiewali po polsku – rzekła Stefcia. – Coś, co przypomina Heidelberg albo Sacre-Coeur? – wycedził baron. – Dlaczego Sacre-Coeur? – No więc może jaki inny klasztor. – Ale dlaczego? Trestka podniósł głowę do góry i poprawiając binokle rzekł krzykliwie: – To dziwne! Ja nie uważam, żeby panna Stefania trąciła zakonnicą. – Za to on trąci bonifratrami! – mruknął Waldemar. Rita parsknęła śmiechem. – Qu’est-ce que c’est queQu’est-ce que c’est que (fr.) – Co to jest “trąci”? – zapytał baron. – C’est le mot dur, monsieurC’est le mot dur (fr.) – To twarde słowo – odrzekła Stefcia z ładnym uśmiechem. – Ah, oui!Ah, oui! (fr.) – Ach, tak! Do barona zwrócił się młody Szeliga: – Dlaczego pan myślał, że panna Stefania wychowana w klasztorze? – Bo jest jakaś inna. Est-ce que je sais?Est-ce que je sais? (fr.) – Czy ja wiem? Nie umiem tego określić. Może nieprzeciętna? Mon Dieu!Mon Dieu! (fr.) – Mój Boże! zawsze nie tak. – Ja panu pomogę. Jest kryształowa, biała jak śniegi tatrzańskie. Ale to nie klasztor urobił ją taką, to natura. – Co? – Tak, natura! Student zakreślił szeroki krąg i z błyszczącymi oczyma zawołał: – Ta natura złota, błękitna, otaczała ją od kolebki i stworzyła na podobieństwo swoje. Nie zaćmił jej miejski kurz, nie zbrukał brud moralny. Oddychała kryształem i stała się nim. Wchłonęła w siebie błękit i złoto... – Jednak “Journal des Modes” musiała przeglądać, bo się wcale ładnie ubiera – przerwał Trestka. Zaśmiano się. – Mam wrażenie, że siedzę na cenzurowanym – rzekła Stefcia. Hrabianka Paula skrzywiła się. – Fi! cenzurowane... To już niemodne. Baron pokiwał głową i gładząc bokobrody spojrzał uważnie na studenta. – Pan to ładnie powiedział... o tym krysztale. Oui, c’est très beau!Oui, c’est très beau! (fr.) – Tak, to bardzo piêkne! Superlatyw nie bardzo wyszukany, ale poetyczny i wdzięczny. Superbe!...Superbe! (fr.) – Wspaniałe! – Pamięta pan ukwiecone stepy? – szepnęła Rita do Waldemara. – Stepy?... A tak! – odrzekł zamyślony. – Określenie Wilusia podobne do pańskich stepów. Nieprawdaż?... Nie słyszał pan, co mówił Wiluś? – Słyszałem. Patrzał na szerokie łany pszenicy, lśniącej atłasem, rosistej, bujnej, i myślał: – To ona! Patrzał na lazury nieba bez chmurki, na srebrną toń powietrza i myślał: – To ona! Tak czysta, taka biała, złota, kryształowa... Dowcipny smarkacz! Ale czego on się nią tak zachwyca? Bo to określenie... Obejrzał się. – Rozmawiają z sobą... Wtem konie szarpnęły gwałtownie. Ordynat ściągnął lejce, aż kopytami wryły się w ziemię, i strzelił z bata z niesłychaną irytacją. Na breku powstał krzyk. – Konie ponoszą! – krzyczała hrabianka. – Waldy, co robisz – wtórowała Lucia. Panna Rita patrzała na Waldemara spod rzęs i stopniowo twarz jej traciła kolory, usta zaciskały się bólem. – Niech pan stanie – szepnęła – ja przesiądę się. – Nie stanę, bo rozhukałem konie. Proszę się nie ruszać. Rozkazujący ton jego głosu podziałał na nią dziwnie. Doznała nieokreślonego wrażenia. Usta jej zadrgały, na bladą twarz wystąpiło kilka różowych plamek, zdawała się wahać nad czymś, wreszcie spytała swobodnie: – Nie chce pan, żebym się przesiadła, dlatego że konie rozbiegane, lecz gdyby nie to?... – Nie śmiałbym się sprzeciwiać. – Och! rozumiem!... Zacięła usta i gorączkowo potrząsała batem, wyrwanym z rąk Waldemara. – Co pani robi? – zdziwił się. – Chcę, aby nas konie ponosiły. – Jeśli ja nie zechcę, to to nie nastąpi. – Taki pan pewny? – Najpewniejszy! – Ach, Boże! gdybym mogła... – Wybić mię tym batem. Co?... – Coś na kształt tego. – Każdy dbałym jest o własne bezpieczeństwo, ja również, więc... może pani przesiadać. Ściągnął lejce. Czwórka stanęła w miejscu, przy czym konie, nagle zatrzymane, poślizgnęły się nieco na tylnych nogach. – Może pani przesiadać – powtórzył z uśmiechem. Panna Rita popatrzała mu prosto w oczy. – Wie pan, że pan jest... – Nieznośny! Wiem o tym. – Arogant! – Spełniłem życzenie pani. – Och! Trestka zerwał się z ławki. – Dlaczego stanęliśmy? A! nareszcie namyśliła się pani!... Któraż z pań teraz na koziołek? – Będziemy ciągnęły węzełki – rzekła Rita. – Doskonale! Waldemar skrzywił usta. Panna Rita rzuciła mu szeptem przez ramię: – Dostanie pan Lucię. Ja w tym. Panna Rita wiązała węzełek na chusteczce, po czym wysunęła stuloną dłoń, z której wyglądały trzy jednakowe białe rożki, jak listki rozkwitłe, i obracając się do towarzystwa, rzekła: – Proszę, niech panie ciągną. – Fi! to taki brzydki zwyczaj – grymasiła hrabianka. – Bardzo dobry. Panna Rita rożek z ukrytym węzełkiem skierowała najbliżej Luci, pragnąc, aby dziewczynce się dostał. – Proszę ciągnąć. Hrabianka chwyciła za rożek środkowy, Lucia za ostatni, Stefcia wzięła pierwszy z brzegu. Rita przygryzła usta i roztworzyła dłoń. – Panna Stefania! – zawołali wszyscy. Wilhelm Szeliga był zły. Stefcia poczerwieniała. Waldemar rzucił tryumfujące spojrzenie na Ritę i zaczął z nadzwyczajną uprzejmością pomagać jej do przejścia na brek. Nastąpiło zamieszanie. Rita kłóciła się z Trestką, a Stefcia, stojąc na schodkach, żartowała z Wilhelma, który ją zapewniał, że ciągnienie węzełków to barbarzyński zabytek. – Proszę panią! – zawołał na nią Waldemar. Stefcia zręcznie przeszła pomiędzy siedzącymi, jak smukły narcyz w swej białej muślinowej sukni, świeżej i szumiącej. Głowę strojną w bujne fale ciemnozłotych włosów, zwiniętych w ciężki węzeł na tyle głowy, osłaniał duży ogrodowy kapelusz, przybrany puchem muślinu i pękiem delikatnej seledynowej trawy. Zaróżowiona, roześmiana, z błyszczącymi oczyma, dziewczyna była śliczna w swym pomieszaniu, z jakim prześlizgiwała się przez środek breku. Waldemar podał jej rękę, ścisnął mocno, a drugą wziął ją powyżej łokcia. – No... hop!... Wskoczyła na ławkę, niesiona prawie przez niego, przeszła barierkę i ze śmiechem usiadła obok ordynata. On zawołał na konie, brek potoczył się raźno naprzód. – Rasowa! – rzekł z cicha baron Weyher. – Jak pan mówi? – podchwycił student. – Rasowa! Pan pewnie powie: “natura”? – Tak, ale wy się na tym nie rozumiecie. Stefcia doznała jakby uderzenia w serce. Bliskość Waldemara działała na nią potężnie. On był widocznie poruszony. Krew węgierska, której miał w sobie trochę, zagrała w nim, nozdrza zaczęły latać, oczy zabłysły ogniem. Milczeli oboje. On myślał: – Co się ze mną dzieje? Mniejszego doznawałem wrażenia w dżungli, gdym czatował na lwy. Co ta dziewczyna ma w sobie?... Paula spod koronki kapelusza spoglądała na Stefcię z niechęcią. W duszy jej nurtowało. Nie kochała się w Michorowskim, ale rachowała na niego. Drażniło ją, że on jej nie hołdował, lecz podobała mu się ta “cudza” dziewczyna. Hrabiankę gniewał Wilhelm Szeliga za to, że porównał Stefcię do kryształu, i baron, że nazwał ją rasową, a przedtem powiedział, że jest inna. Pewnie że inna, bo z innej sfery... – Za wiele wzbudza zainteresowania ta nauczycielka – myślała panna Ćwilecka. – A jaka swobodna! jakbyśmy dla niej byli równi. Jest rozzuchwalona! Lucia uważa ją jak siostrę. Albo Rita! Traktuje jak koleżankę. Pan Maciej spieszcza jej imię na Stenię, ordynat robi jej honory. Wszystko to nie ma sensu, będzie o sobie myślała Bóg wie co!... Gniewne rozmyślania hrabianki przerwała Lucia wołaniem: – Powozy nas doganiają! Wszyscy się obejrzeli. W pewnej odległości za brekiem sunęły dwie czwórki prawie w jednym rzędzie; ponad głowami koni widniały sztywne postacie stangretów i baldachimy parasolek. – Nie rozumiem, jakim sposobem mogli nas dogonić. Przecie wcześniej wyjechaliśmy – rzekł Trestka. – Widać karosze pana ordynata zmarniały – wtrąciła ironicznie panna Rita. Waldemar odwrócił się rozbawiony. – Raczy pani przypomnieć sobie, żeśmy stali na drodze dobry kwadrans, zawdzięczając jej przesiadaniu. – Czy panu źle? – Mnie? Bajecznie! – Krzywda się panu dzieje? – Cóż znowu! ale niech pani nie krzywdzi karych. Pojazdy zrównały się. Pierwsze lando mieściło w sobie księżnę Podhorecką, pana Macieja i księcia Franciszka z żoną. W drugim powozie jechała pani Elzonowska i hrabiostwo Ćwileccy ze starszą hrabianką Michaliną. Waldemar zatrzymał konie, stanęli i stangreci. – Cóż państwo tak wolno jadą? – wołał książę Podhorecki. – Nie spodziewaliśmy się was dogonić – dodał pan Maciej. Waldemar zgarnął lejce w jedną rękę, drugą z batem oparł na poręczy kozła za plecami Stefci i wychylony przed nią, zawołał wesoło: – Mieliśmy na drodze katastrofę. – Katastrofę? Jaką? – Zbuntowała nam się panna Rita. Był rozbawiony, szare oczy śmiały mu się, usta płonęły, spod nastrzępionych wąsów błyskały zęby. Zgrabnie przegięty, pełen szykownej a niedbałej elegancji, miał w sobie coś junackiego. Pyszny w swej postaci magnata, pociągał oczy wszystkich. Przy nim Stefcia, biała i różowa, wiotka i dziwnie wdzięczna, również pełna uśmiechów, wyglądała bardzo ładnie. Razem tworzyli parę niesłychaną. Obie księżne przyglądały im się ciekawie, z drugiego powozu pani Elzonowska przez swe typowe szpareczki i hrabina przez lornetkę. Hrabinę dotknęło, że Stefcia siedzi obok ordynata. Po odezwaniu się Waldemara panna Rita stanęła w breku i machając rękawiczką, zaczęła wołać: – Niech państwo nie wierzą. Ordynat jest dziś anormalny, plecie jak w malignie. – Jak to? Czy nie zrobiła mi pani awantury?... Rita zaczęła się tłumaczyć, a wtem wycedziła hrabina Ćwilecka: – Kiedyż nareszcie dojedziemy do Głębowicz? Szalony kawał. – Chwytam wiorsty rozpaczliwie i pozostało nam już tylko pięć – odrzekł Waldemar. – A! to dobrze! – Więc nie traćmy czasu. Do widzenia! – Za pół godziny. – O ile nie będzie nowego strajku panny Rity – żartował ordynat. – Panie, bo się zemszczę! – Byle nie w tej chwili. Brek ruszył naprzód, powozy jechały wolniej. Młoda księżna mówiła do męża po cichu: – Uważałeś, jaka to ładna para: Waldy i panna Stefania? Une très belle filleUne très belle fille (fr.) – Bardzo piękna panna. – Widziałem, że są rozpromienieni. – O czym mówicie? – spytała starsza księżna. – O młodej parze na koźle breku. – A tak! Waldy jest jak odrodzony. – A ona kwitnie – dodał pan Maciej. – Dopełniają się wzajemnie. Inna rozmowa toczyła się w powozie. Hrabina rzekła z gniewem do pani Idalii: – Wiesz? To jest natręctwo tej dziewczyny. – Co? – spytała pani Idalia. – No, to... to... pakowanie się na kozioł obok ordynata. – Słyszałaś, co mówiła Rita? Ciągnęli węzełki. – Już tylko ty jej nie broń. Jest arogantka! Dziwię się, że pozwalasz na jej wybryki. – Nie widzę żadnych. C’est une noble filleC’est une noble fille (fr.) – To jest szlachetna panna, Lucia ją bardzo kocha. Pani Idalia była dziś w wyjątkowo dobrym humorze. Spostrzegła to hrabina i już niż nic więcej nie powiedziała, zaczęła tylko sapać z irytacji. W breku tymczasem wrzało. Rozmawiali wszyscy, hrabianka Paula z baronem, panna Rita z Trestką, Lucia i Wiluś śpiewali krakowiaki, zanosząc się od śmiechu. Na koźle Waldemar mówił do Stefci: – Widzi pani te dwa białe słupy po bokach drogi? To są graniczne. Już jesteśmy na gruntach głębowickich. Nigdy może nie czułem tyle szczęścia z posiadania tych obszarów ziemskich, jak w tej chwili, i to z powodu pani. – Z mego powodu? Jakim sposobem? – spytała Stefcia zdziwiona. Waldemar uśmiechnął się. – A choćby dlatego, że te ukwiecone własne łany mogę pani pokazać, że panią wiozę do siebie. Czy to samo nie może już dać pewnej dozy zadowolenia? Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. – Takie niepodobne do pana to, co pan powiedział – rzekła poważnie. Popatrzał na nią ciekawie. – A do kogo? – zapytał. – Choćby do pana Szeligi, bo ja wiem zresztą. – Niech mi to pani wytłumaczy. – Po co, kiedy pan sam doskonale to rozumie. – Przyznam się pani, że niezupełnie. – Niepodobne to do pana, bo jest zbyt szablonowe. – O!... – Zresztą pan był nieszczery, mówiąc tak... – Jak mi Bóg miły, skandal! Dlaczego miałem być nieszczery? Wilusiowi wolno porównywać panią do kryształów, błękitów, złota, a ja nie mogę wypowiedzieć tego, co czuję? Dlaczego Wiluś może?... – Bo to Wiluś! – zaśmiała się ubawiona Stefcia z łagodnym grymasem ust. – A ja jestem Waldy... – A pan jest ordynat Waldemar Michorowski. Żachnął się zły. – Ordynat głębowicki, właściciel Słodkowic, Grabonowa, Biało-Czerkas i czegoś tam jeszcze z przyległościami, niech pani doda dla okrągłości – przedrzeźniał ją zirytowany. – A tak, ordynat, magnat, wielki pan, arystokrata – powtórzyła wesoło Stefcia. Waldemar wzruszył ramionami. Po czym zaczął mówić wolno, nie patrząc na Stefcię: – Jak mię pani drażni! Ale zrozumiałem i powiem pani coś. Uwierzy pani, dobrze, nie - to trudno, ja będę szczery. Wszystkie tytuły i godności, jakimi mię pani obdarzyła, posiadam. Lecz ponieważ obracają się one w dusznej atmosferze, więc często uczuwam brak powietrza. Zawsze wolałem szerokie pola i rwałem się do nich, druzgocąc oszklenia sterowe, którymi barykadują nas od dziecka. Jesteśmy egzotyczni, kochamy się w kameliach, stroimy w tuberozy, nie przypuszczając, że na naszych łanach rosną bardzo piękne bławatki. Wiemy, że one istnieją, lecz są od nas tak oddalone przesądem, że nasze magnacko-arystokratyczne nogi nie zadają sobie trudu w odszukaniu ich, po prostu nie interesują nas. Czasem los zdarzy, że taki bławatek przypadkiem zabłąka się w naszych cieplarniach, i wówczas doznajemy różnych wrażeń: zdziwienia, ciekawości, coś na nas wionie swojskiego, obudzi się w naszej krwi ojczysta kropla, diabelnie przytłoczona cudzoziemszczyzną. Poczujemy się dziećmi swego kraju i ten, co zawsze czuł pociąg do szerokich pól, teraz poczuje pragnienie. Ojczyste pola staną mu się drogimi. Umilkł na chwilę i mówił znowu: – Pani jest właśnie dla mnie takim bławatkiem. Pani wśród nas jest niejako typową przedstawicielką rodzinnego kraju. Bo my, jakkolwiek możemy mieć równą i słuszną pretensję do owego przedstawicielstwa, jednak jesteśmy zbyt skosmopolityzowani, by odpowiadać wielkości zadania. Pani jest symbolem naszych złotych niw. Wiluś miał słuszność, porównywając panią do natury, on zauważył to również prędko, jak ja. Na mnie pani od pierwszej chwili zrobiła wrażenie kwiatu zrodzonego na bujnych polach. Jednocześnie jest pani niezaprzeczenie mimozą. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Stefcię. – Wypowiedziałem otwarcie, co myślę o pani. I powtarzam, że czuję się szczęśliwym z posiadania obszarów ziemnych w naszej ojczyźnie, szczęśliwym nie z powodu, że ziemia ta jest zapładniaczką mej kieszeni, lecz dlatego, że czuję się jej synem, że jest mi droga. Kochałem ją od dziecka i dbałem o nią, lecz uczucie to dopiero teraz spotężniało, dzięki pani. Jestem pani za to nieskończenie wdzięczny. Podał jej dłoń serdecznie i uścisnął. Była chwila, że chciał jej rękę podnieść do ust, lecz powstrzymał się. Na twarzy Stefci odbiło się wzruszenie, usta jej drżały. Podniosła oczy na niego i spotkała jego szare źrenice, błyszczące ogniem, pełne szlachetnej a wspaniałej dumy i dziwnie miękkie w spojrzeniu, jakim ją ogarniał. – Czy i teraz pani powie, że jestem nieszczery? – spytał cicho. – O nie! teraz mówi pan inaczej, ziemia pańska może być dumną z takiego syna. Jest pan prawdziwym Michorowskim – odrzekła z żywością. Zaśmiał się trochę ironicznie. – Proszę nie chwalić mnie jeszcze, bo może na to nie zasłużyłem. Przecie w moją miłość dla kraju nie wierzą. Nazbyt długo byliśmy de Michorowscy, bym ja się stał od razu Michorowskim, bez obcych dodatków. Któż mi zaufa, że przekonania, jakie we mnie żyją, są istotnie już wkorzenione w mej duszy, a nie pełzają po niej z pobudek mniej społecznych, a prędzej osobistych? – Niech pan nie psuje wrażenia analizą, to najgorszy system – przerwała Stefcia. – Wystarczy, że pan to przekonanie posiada, że odczuwa je w całej pełni. To już jest bardzo wiele, jak na pana de Michorowskiego. Zaśmiali się oboje. – Ma pani słuszność, nie przedstawiajmy się gorszymi, niż jesteśmy, cieszmy się chwilą jak obecna. Nachylił do niej głowę i spytał z uśmiechem: – Czy i pani się cieszy? Stefcia wesoło błysnęła oczyma. – Cieszę się – odparła. – I dobrze pani tu na koziołku? – Znakomicie! – Czyli że po Wilusiu nie jestem starym nudziarzem. Co? – Cóż znowu! – Magnatem, wielkim panem, arystokratą – mówił z wesołą przekorą. – Tymi pan pozostanie zawsze. – Dobrze, dobrze! nie chcę być tylko teraz. W tej chwili jestem Michorowskim, wielbię bławatki i jeden z nich bardzo cacy wiozę do swych łanów. To mię uszczęśliwia. Czemu się pani zasępiła? – spytał nagle, patrząc na nią uważnie. – Ja?... Bynajmniej – odparła obojętnie. – Pani jest jak roślina-czułek, stula listki za byle dotknięciem. Wiem, co pani pomyślała: że jestem magnatem, który dla fantazji zrzuca z siebie magnacką purpurę i ubiera się w bławatek. A że panią tak nazwałem, więc to się nie podobało. Czy tak? – Jeśli nawet jestem bławatkiem, to w każdym razie nie takim, w jaki można się ubrać. – Zwłaszcza magnatowi-arystokracie. Prawda? – Nikomu! Spojrzał na nią przeciągle. – Mimoza! – szepnął w duchu, a głośno zawołał: – Skandal! Zaczynamy schodzić z relsów, panno Stefanio. Nastąpi wykolejenie, a Głębowicze już widać. Odłóżmy kłótnię na inny raz. Zgoda? – O ile pan znowu z relsów nie zejdzie... – Dobrze! obiecuję to pani. Chcę, abyśmy w Głębowiczach byli w zgodzie, chcę panią widzieć wesołą, tak jak obecnie. Ja jestem szalenie wesół i szczęśliwy. – Czy dlatego, że dojeżdżamy do Głębowicz? – spytała figlarnie. – Tak, i że za chwilę będę jadł śniadanie – odrzekł z pasją. Stefcia parsknęła śmiechem. Waldemar zaśmiał się również i palnął z bata. – Ech! jestem na panią taki zły – zawołał puszczając konie w cwał. Brek potoczył się ze zdwojoną szybkością. – Panie! cóż to znowu? Pan nas roztrzęsie! – wołała panna Rita. – Au nom de Dieu!Au nom de Dieu (fr.) – Na Boga! wypadniemy – krzyczała hrabianka chwytając za ramiona Trestkę i Wilhelma. Waldemar stanął. Jedną ręką powoził, drugą z batem wparł się pod bok i potrząsając lejcami, wołał na konie: – Pędźcie, muzy, pędźcie!... Konie rwały z kopyta, aż grudki żwiru sypały się gradem spod kół. – Panie Waldemarze, czy pan zwariował? – krzyczała, szarpiąc go za rękaw, panna Szeliżanka. – Być może. Stefcia, Lucia i Wilhelm zanosili się od śmiechu, patrząc na wystraszone miny hrabianki, barona i nieszczęśliwego Trestki, któremu w dodatku spadły binokle z nosa. Szukał ich do- koła siebie klnąc różnymi językami. Nareszcie znalazł i zawołał z niesłychanym zacięciem: – Psiakrew, są! – Przecie przemówił po polsku – zaśmiał się Waldemar. To wzbudziło ogólną wesołość. Dojeżdżali do kamiennego mostu nad bystrą rzeką. Poza nią wśród mnóstwa drzew, na górze, widniały potężne mury zamku, najeżone basztami i wieżyczkami. Na głównej baszcie w stylu staroświeckim powiewała chorągiew z herbem Michorowskich. Olbrzymie drzewa parku, otaczające zwartą masą zamek, ciągnęły się wzdłuż rzeki. Brek zahuczał na moście jak bęben, głucho zastukały kopyta i konie z kamiennej grobli wpadły w mroczną świerkową aleję. Na końcu wznosiła się wielka murowana brama, wyłożona kamiennymi płytami, z żelazną kratą, z herbem na szczycie, szeroko rozwarta. Przed bramą był drugi most kamienny, który zwisał nad fosą, biegnącą wzdłuż wału i muru okalającego park. Głęboki kanał napełniała świeża woda, przeprowadzona z rzeki. Miało to wygląd forteczny, ale malowniczy, bo drzewa parku i mur z żelazną sztachetką na wierzchu cudownie odbijały w wodzie. Na moście stały słupy z matowymi balonami lamp elektrycznych. Takie wysokie żelazne słupy strużowały obok bramy i koło budki odźwiernego, która była właściwie piękną grotą z płyt kamiennych, tonącą w zwojach bluszczu. Gdy brek wtoczył się w aleję świerkową, Waldemar usiadł i powstrzymał konie. Jechali wolno. Wszyscy umilkli. Powaga i majestat wiały od ciemnych, strzelistych świerków, stojących podwójnym rzędem jak stróże odwiecznego zamku ordynacji. Odczuwało się tu wielkość i potęgę – coś, co zmuszało do pochylenia głowy. Wszyscy doznali podobnego wrażenia. Tylko Waldemar miał wzniesioną głowę. On witał stróżujące świerki jak swych poddanych. A one szumiały poważnie i chyliły czuby w powitalnym ukłonie, widząc w nim pana i dziedzica starożytnej siedziby. Baron Weyher ciekawie patrzał dokoła. Nie widział jeszcze zamku, ale zaimponowała mu już aleja. Hrabia Trestka spoglądał na wierzchołki świerków, podtrzymując ręką kapelusz. – Tytany!... tytany! – mówił szeptem – nigdy nie mogę się im napatrzeć. Panna Rita i hrabianka siedziały zamyślone, może usiłując odgadnąć, kiedy tu wjedzie ordynat w poszóstnej karecie, mając obok siebie młodą żonę, kto będzie tą wybraną. A myśląc tak, może obie w najgłębszej komórce duszy siebie widziały w tej roli. Waldemar jechał poważny. Czuł, że jego własność imponuje wszystkim. Doznawał różnych uczuć: dumy i pewnej melancholii. Mówił sobie w duchu: – Co mi z tego? I nagle uczuł tęsknotę... Pierwszy raz pomyślał, że w tym przepychu, w tej wspaniałej rezydencji jest sam, zupełnie sam. Uśmiechnął się. – No, przynajmniej nie w tej chwili. Spojrzał nieznacznie na Stefcię. Siedziała cicha, jakby przytłoczona majestatem olbrzymich świerków, rzucających na nią cienie. Trochę przybladła. Ogarniał ją chłód, nurtował w niej nieokreślony niepokój. – Co ja tu robię?... Ja... obok tego magnata... Zabłąkałam się... bławatek w cieplarni – szeptało w jej duszy. Jak Waldemarowi przed chwilą, tak i jej przyszło na myśl, że w tym przepychu, w tej wspaniałej magnackiej rezydencji jest sama, zupełnie sama. Wzdrygnęła się. Waldemar spostrzegł to i pochylony do niej, patrzał na nią długo, uważnie. – Jaka wrażliwa – rzekł ze wzruszeniem. Uśmiechnęła się: zrozumiał ją. Zrobiło jej to przyjemność. On szepnął: – Bławatek! Podniosła na niego zdziwione oczy. – Czy odgadłem? – Tak. Wjechali na most. Panna Rita i hrabianka zawołały razem: – Ach, jak tu pięknie! – Niezrównany jest widok tej fosy i mostu. – A brama i domek strażniczy! I stare to, i piękne. – Niedługo nazwą panie stary cylinder ordynata niezrównanym – zżymnął się Trestka. Hrabianka parsknęła śmiechem, Rita wzruszyła ramionami. Brek minął wyniosły krzyż w ogrodzeniu ze skalnych odłamów i bramę. Kopyta koni zatętniały na kamiennych płytach. Odźwierny salutował przyjeżdżających. Wjechali na dużą przestrzeń wyżwirowaną i gładką jak plac mustry. Na środku stała smukła kolumna kamienna ze stopniami w kwadrat. Na niej płaskorzeźba, przedstawiająca popiersie przodka Michorowskich, założyciela zamku z XV wieku. Medalion otaczały oznaki wojskowe rzeźbione w kamieniu, napisy i daty. Obok pomnika słupy z elektrycznymi lampami. Plac równoległy z podłużnym gmachem zamku okalały z dwóch stron potężne drzewa parkowe, idące w nieskończoną głąb. Z prawej strony wysuwała się olbrzymia okrągła baszta ze strzelnicami i galerią, dalej wieża kaplicy. Przy wjeździe pod sklepioną bramą czworoboku zamkowego stały po dwu stronach krótkie armaty, moździerze, zabytki odległych lat. Przypominało to zamek obronny, jakim był w istocie przed wiekami. – Co za gmach! – mówił baron Weyher. – Ależ pan mógłby się nie obawiać napadów tatarskich. – Niejeden taki napad odparł ten zamek w czasach wojen z pogaństwem – odrzekł ordynat w zamyśleniu – ale wówczas inaczej wyglądał. Miał zwodzone mosty, na tym placu stały cekhauzy wojskowe, mustrowały się chorągwie husarskie i pancerne; tu odbywały się turnieje, a w czasie oblężenia żołnierze biwakowali. Stefcia pod wrażeniem potężnych murów i ich tradycji czuła się dziwnie małą. Bujna wyobraźnia przedstawiała jej przeszłość jak na jawie. Widziała rycerstwo, walczące o pierścień na turniejach, i wojewodzianki Michorowskie w kontusikach i wieńcach na głowie, z długimi kosami, rozdające nagrody zwycięzcom. Widziała hetmanów, sprawujących skrzydlate chorągwie, i wymarsz wojsk na obronę ojczyzny. Słyszała dźwięk kopii husarskich, szum skrzydeł i buńczuków i nabożną pieśń żołnierską: Bogurodzica-dziewica, Bogiem sławiona Maryja! Twego Syna gospodzina Matko zwolena Maryja, Zyszczy nam, spuści nam! Stefcia przymknęła oczy pod wpływem wizji z przeszłości. Ocucił ją turkot kół na kamiennej posadzce. Akustyka sklepionych murów bramy potęgowała grzmot jadącego breku. Konie szły stępa. Cała czwórka, pochylając głowy i wygięte szyje, uderzała z góry kopytami, jakby drażniąc się i lubując stukiem o tafle kamienne. Stefcia na widok wewnętrznego dziedzińca wydała okrzyk zdumienia. Waldemar zatoczył ręką koło i wskazując jej środkowy gmach zamku z tarasem, dywanem kwiatów i srebrnym pióropuszem wodotrysku, rzekł serdecznie zniżonym głosem: – Jestem szczęśliwy, że przywiozłem panią, symbol pól i łąk, do tego gniazda, nie sfery i przesądów, nie do egzotycznego trephauzu, lecz pod ojczystą strzechę Michorowskich, gdzie bławatek będzie się czuł swobodnym i wesołym. Tyle brzmiało poczciwych nut w jego głosie, tak serdecznie płynęły jego słowa, że Stefcia spojrzała mu w oczy z wdzięcznością – Pan jest bardzo dobry – szepnęła. – Chciałbym nim być – odrzekł równie cicho. Jechali obok klombów dywanowych i piramidalnych krzewów. Wionęło na nich zapachem róż i charakterystyczną wonią wykwintnych roślin i kwiatów cieplarnianych. Wyniosłe mury zamku, wspaniała gra kolorów otoczenia, słoneczne blaski, rozsiewane hojnie dokoła, składały się na całość imponującą. Wszyscy się rozweselili. Z szumem i gwarnie brek podjechał pod marmurowe filary ganku. Kilku służących w czarnej liberii z pąsowym zbiegło ze schodów. Kamerdyner wysoki, postawny, z siwymi bokobrodami na wygolonej twarzy, w liberii od innych wspanialszej, schodził powoli, jakby czując swą godność starego sługi, który obecnego ordynata widział jeszcze w kolebce.